phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Furorem (Aura)
Description Erupting off of it's user upon awakening, this emerald green aura burns brightly around the user the more unstable the users emotions become making ordinary physical attacks (non moves) dangerous due to the unstable nature of the energy. The cosmetic effects of this aura increase as the users experience with it grows, eventually adepts at this aura will have their eyes replaced with blank orbs of pure green while masters will begin exhibiting shimmering markings on their skin during an aura state, showing where the energy has imprinted itself from long term use. History A beastly aura with a life of its own utilizing the pure energy of nature, created from an unnatural occurrence in where a creature meditates for several years under the debilitating effects of raw primal energy and manages to refrain from going feral; and having the time to explore its host, the process reawakens the energy as a literal beast from within molded by the users subconscious...a fact that maintains the danger of the user overusing and losing himself to the energy. While not impossible to exist considering the effects of primal energy on a legendary alone, the idea of anything lower then a legendary attempting to absorb primal energy with it's sanity still intact is highly unlikely. Move(s) and Ability(s) Moves Lv 2- Primal Pulse- Venting the pent-up power from within, the user releases vibrant wave of invigorating energy that boosts targeted allies and strengthens their will to fight. (Consumes 3 Primal charges; Increases ally Atk/Spd by 30%; Lasts 2 turns) Lv 3- Primal tether- A skill requiring cooperation, forms a solid energy leash between user and ally that connects them physically and mentally for battles duration, sharing the power and stress. (Consumes all Primal charges and user gains no more for move duration; Ally and user gain 10% Atk/Spd for each stack consumed; Buffs/Debuffs can be traded between partners through the energy leash.) Lv 5- Feral Eruption- (Power 60, Acc 85, can hit multiple) Pulling from their stored power, the user focuses raw energy into an explosive energy bolt that ravages targets caught in its wake. (Consumes 2 Primal Charges) Lv 6- Furious Flow- Utilizing the same idea of condensing aura from 'Feral Eruption' the user utilizes raw power but instead releases it in a manner that launches them in a chosen path at near light speed while encased in primal energy. (Consumes 1 Primal Charge; closes gaps; Increases users chance to dodge incoming attacks by 20%.) Lv 8- Feral Discharge- The user sacrifices remaining energy and buffs to smother the area in overwhelming aura, cutting off an enemies ability to channel their own unique abilities for awhile. (Requires atleast 4 Primal charges and uses all charges; Targets caught in this attack have their aura moves/abilities disrupted for two full turns, User loses aura moves/abilities for a turn; Can now add more then one charge to Atks for 10% dmg a piece) Lv 10- Beastly Gambit- As the tide of battle tips against their teams favor, the primal user lets loose an insane roar and swarms the area in their aura that empowers user/allies and harms hostiles but steadily exhausts the user to death. (Requires Maximum Primal Charges and stops Primal Charge gain; 70% Atk, 60% Speed, nullifies debilitating effects, cancels active enemy buffs, Enemies take 20% dmg per round, User takes 20% dmg each round for duration of skill.) Lv 11- Natures Thrall (Power --, Acc. 50% x speed difference)- Primal tether can now be latched onto enemies, forcing a connection between user and foe. (Successful connection consumes all Primal Charges; Each attempted connection requires a three turn cool down in between; Contact causes confusion on foe, debuffs/buffs can be transferred to and from target, during skill effects neither user or foe can take an action.) LV- 13- Powers Thorn - Now better understanding the essence of life energy the user can rip into their own vitality for extra power, utilizing their very life force in order to gain emergency energy. (User sacrifices 10% HP for 1 Primal Charge a piece.) LV- 14- Beast's Hide- Learning to control the aura within them, the user alters the mechanics of Primal Pulse and generates a thicket of primal energy to surround user and allies, the energy acts as a layer of corrosive energy that not only protects but harms those who attempt to shatter it. (Consumes 2 Primal Charges and 1 more for each turn the shield is sustained; Increases user and allies Defenses by 25% and reflects 5% of incoming damage back to the attacker.) LV- 16- Beastly Howl - Howling from their very core the user gives both friend and foe a peek of the beast within, a shimmering outline of a green beast accompanies the user as the move is in effect, a wild surge of energy radiating outward to invigorate allies while making the resolve of their enemies waver.(Consumes 3 Primal Charges, activation clears allies of all negative effects, Reduces enemy Atk/Spd by 10%, has a 5% chance of terrifying enemy.) LV 18- Alpha and Omega (Move Upgrade)- Power of Primal tether now adds additional effects depending on the bond of the participants. (Acquaintance- Normal; Friend- Increases Defense 10% ; Close Friend- Increases Defense 20% and halves incoming dmg from super effective moves '50%'; Soul mate- 20% extra to all stats, increases resistance to stat-lowering moves by 30%, halves incoming super effective dmg '50%'.) LV 19- Alphas Influence- User gains a second Primal tether that may be used for either Natures Thrall or a Second Primal tether. Ability Lv1- Unchained- While enthralled by this aura the user's body will steadily absorb life energy from the world around him to fuel their primal rage or be disbursed in controlled bursts. (Every turn adds a 'primal charge' that caps at 5, each one boosting the users Spd by 10%; Any stacks gained after the cap is reached deals 5% overcharge dmg to the user; User can consume one stack to augment an attack action with a 10% dmg increase.) LV 20- Natures Conduit (Ability Upgrade)- Now even partners with the beast that lays dormant inside, the users mastery over controlling raw primal energy increases his bodies overall capacity for storing and outputting life energy. (User can now store up to 8 Primal Charges safely; Spd buff caps at 70%; User can now add multiple stacks to attacks for 10% dmg a piece.) Aura Overflare 'The Monster Within '- In moments of mass desperation or emotional instability all active effects/skills from the user are relinquished and the life energy takes shape as a subjectively massive emerald beast surging with primal energy. The chaotic entity consumes the user during this period making use of their body as a catalyst to draw in more energy; during this phase the monster has access to the users move pool along with their 'Unchained' skill minus the negative effects, and with a much larger charge cap then the user. On top of this being a mass of unaligned primal energy means physical attacks will be nullified along with super effective damage.(Beast starts with its own health bar at 100% and overlaps users current health; Focused on attacking and moving, the beast is limited to attack and utility moves and will usually ignore complex suggestions, especially at lower aura levels; Beast can add multiple charges to a single attack to boost it by 10% each; Unchained's cap is increased to 10 stacks while beast is active and gains 2 charges per turn; Beast transformation makes user a non-elemental type making any super effective dmg they would take before null; Made entirely of aura, physical attacks against the beast are null; Beasts health is finite and cannot be replenished in any manner; User is still present within the beasts torso, and if they are pulled free or attacked until their own health diminishes the beast will be relinquished.) Lost Moves: * Any Stat rising/lowering non aura move * Any non aura move dealing in special effects * Primal Tether, Natures Thrall, Beastly Gambit, Primal Pulse, Feral Discharge Available Moves: Non Aura attack moves: * Powers Thorn (If unlocked) * Feral Eruption (If unlocked): Consumes 3 charges, Power is now 80 instead of 60. * Furious Flow (If unlocked): Consumes 2 charges, Dodge boost is now 25% * Beast's Hide (If unlocked) : Buff only effects beast * Beastly Howl (If unlocked): Now consumes 5 charges, Chance to terrify enemy increases by 10%, decreases enemy atk/def/spd by 10%, no longer clears negative effects. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura